Sanctuary
Sanctuary is a city built on top of Dahl's prime mining ship of the same name, sent to Pandora to mine precious minerals from an area now known as the Caustic Caverns. It is mentioned in passing throughout Borderlands and is a central quest hub in Borderlands 2. In Borderlands, Sanctuary is inaccessible due to Commandant Steele's declaration of martial law following Baron Flynt's demise, which turned the city into a warzone between the resident bandits and the forces of the Crimson Lance. Following the discovery and subsequent opening of the Vault and the destruction of Atlas Corporation, Roland claimed Sanctuary as the primary base of operations for the Crimson Raiders, a resistance force comprising of bandits and the remaining Crimson Lance forces. It has since become the last bastion of safety from Handsome Jack and the Hyperion Corporation. In Borderlands 2, the player predominantly operates out of Sanctuary. Inhabitants *Claptrap *Crazy Earl *Dr. Zed *Lilith *Mad Moxxi *Marcus Kincaid *Patricia Tannis *Scooter *Sir Hammerlock * Michael Mamaril Michael Mamaril Crimson Raiders *Lt. Davis *Pvt. Jessup *Roland Points of Interest The Engine The now-defunct engine is located in a square in the centre of town, marked by a small monolith and surrounded by ignition switches. The Black Market The Black Market is a store run by Crazy Earl on the east side of Sanctuary. Storage Deck Upgrades can be purchased here using Eridium. Crimson Raiders HQ Located on the north side of Sanctuary, the Crimson Raiders HQ contains the bank. Patricia Tannis can be found inside. The roof across the street is accessible by jumping off the second floor balcony. Dr. Zed's 24/7 Clinic Dr. Zed can be found in his clinic on the west side of Sanctuary, north of Scooter's. Hyperion Propaganda Booth A Hyperion Propaganda Booth is located in the southwestern corner of the town square, providing the town with (heavily biased) news from Hyperion. Marcus Munitions Marcus Kincaid has a store on the northeast side of Sanctuary. It comes equipped with an Ammo Dump vending machine and is otherwise occupied my Marcus himself. Gun purchases and sales are conducted by selecting Marcus directly. There is an attached shooting range with a live target to test out guns on. Marcus Munitions Store Room is an area only accessible immediately after the completion of Where Angels Fear to Tread. It branches off of the shooting gallery and has several loot crates and cash boxes. Moxxi's Moxxi's is a bar on the east side of Sanctuary. There are two slot machines here that provide prizes such as weapons and Eridium. The cost to play them varies based on the vault hunter's level. Mad Moxxi and Sir Hammerlock can be found here. Pierce Station Pierce Station is located just east of town square. Both a Quick Change and a Fast Travel station are located here. A Vault Hunter carrying a Golden Key can open the chest here. A Bounty Board is directly to the south of Pierce Station. Scooter's Scooter's is located on the west side of Sanctuary and is visible upon first entering the city proper. Secret Stash The Secret Stash is located in the northwestern section of Sanctuary, across from Claptrap's home. It allows players to share up to five items between their characters. Missions *Plan B *Rock, Paper, Genocide: Fire Weapons! *Rock, Paper, Genocide: Shock Weapons! *Rock, Paper, Genocide: Corrosive Weapons! *Rock, Paper, Genocide: Slag Weapons! *Assassinate the Assassins *The Name Game *The Good, the Bad and the Mordecai *Claptrap's Birthday Bash! *Hidden Journals *Arms Dealing *The Cold Shoulder *The Overlooked: Medicine Man *Clan War: Starting the War *Swallowed Whole *Stalker of Stalkers *Perfectly Peaceful *Doctor's Orders *Wildlife Preservation *Safe and Sound *??? *??? *??? Challenges *Jackpot *Cult of the Vault *Rise of the Crimson Raiders Notes *Thanks to a formerly-benign occupation and guardianship by Crimson Lance forces, this city was described as a "Lance fiefdom", according to Helena Pierce. * Upon completing The Legend Of Moe and Marley, Shep Sanders mentions how popular he'll be in Sanctuary. *After the release of Borderlands, Sanctuary was again mentioned in promotional material specific to the preorder of Borderlands 2. *The "Golden Key" included with the pre-order version of Borderlands unlocks a rare item in the Sanctuary loot chest, a mysterious locked chest inside Pierce Station. *Sanctuary is the first hub town encountered in Borderlands 2. *Lilith later recommissions the mining ship Sanctuary is built upon in order to escape Handsome Jack's orbital assaults, revealing the ship's berth (from that point onwards known as Sanctuary Hole) and the mines below, known as the Caustic Caverns. Bugs * (PC) Items/Weapons can be dropped through the floor of Pierce Station if PhysX is set to Medium or High. Category:Machines